A process for detecting the contamination of a surface with an analyte by wiping off the analyte from the surface with a wiping surface separate from a test strip, contacting the wiping surface and the test strip and subsequently applying an eluent with a subsequent immunological binding reaction has become known from DE 44 39 429 C2. One drawback of this prior-art process and of the corresponding arrangement is that a separate wiping surface must be present for sampling, on the one hand, and, on the other hand, that a special housing for receiving the test strip and the wiping surface is provided for contacting the wiping surface and the test strip. In addition, the wiping surface must be contacted with the test strip with a minimum pressure, but without preventing or hindering the capillary flow of liquid in the test strip.